Pulmonary arterial hypertension (PAH) is a progressive disease that results in elevation of the pulmonary artery pressure and ultimately development of right ventricular failure. Baseline and periodic invasive hemodynamics via right heart catheterization are generally obtained in order to characterize and follow the extent of hemodynamic derangement, response to therapy, and as an end point in clinical trials of novel therapy.